Accidentally in Love
by comet80
Summary: Accidentally in Love.Who said Im in love? Wally said tough men like me dont fall in love takes place in teen years.


_**Wow... long time no write? I dunno.. I felt like doing a KND sash fic? So yes, there is SLASH :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KND**_

_**--**_

"Yoo hoo! Wally?! Ya there?" Kuki asked to her former crush, and best friend.

"What? Ermm Yah," he replied still blushing.

"so which one?"

"Which what?" he asked, confused.

"Dresses silly. Should I wear my blue or my green?"

"I dont care." the blonde muttered. It was true. He _didn't care._ Ever since he came out to Kuki and the others in his freshman year of high school, she dropped her crush on him, and the two became nothing but friends. Just best friends. No more, no less.

Of course, being Kuki's best friend meant that he had to shop with her. It wasn't that bad. Until there was a sale. Or something really cute. Or both. All in all, they were best friends. She was more accepting than his parents. His dad wasn't exactly thrilled. And his mom.. well.. he wasn't going to give her any grandkids soon. But hey, now they get to give Joey the pressure.

"Wally?" Kuki asked again. "Aren't you going tonight? It'll be really fun. Everyone's going to be there."

"Nope." Wally shook his head.

"Why not? It'll be everyone. I bet you even Nigel will go. It's the biggest party of the year! If Mr. Workaholic goes, then you should at least go!"

The blond boy's face went blank at the mention of Nigel.

"Wally?"

_So she said what's the problem baby_ _What's the problem I don't know __Well maybe I'm in love (love) __Think about it every time_ _I think about it_ _Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_"_You okay?" Wally shook his head.

"All I said was--Wait who is it?"

"Wha?" Wally said still confused. "Who's what?"

"Your crush silly. I read every girl magazine there is. The symptoms are all there. aimless stares, random sighing, sweaty,blushing, freezing up at a certain name."

"Who said I had a crush?" the blond denied immediately.

"Oh silly Wallabee, there are things us girls just know, tell me and you'll feel much better."

"I don't have no cruddy crush. Love is for girly girls and soap operas. Not for tough Australians like me."

_How much longer will it take to cure this Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Kuki giggled at that statement. " Is it Nigel?"

"No. No crush." Wally said quickly.

"Okay, if your suuure." Kuki giggled, "Now help me find something for tonight."

The two went to Kuki's room, and went straight to her walk in closet. After spending just about three hours on finding a dress, Kuki chose one.

"So are you going?" Kuki asked watching the blond fiddle with a string on his orange hoodie.

" I guess so.." he said still fiddling with his orange hoodie.

"Goodie!" She giggled clapping. "What are you gonna wear?"

The blond immediately took this as an answer to escape running out of the house.

Few hours later, at the party the blonde stood in front of the dance floor, sighing. Why? Why him? Why her? He kept wondering staring at the boy of his dreams, and his devil girlfriend.

Over the years Nigel got more..well less bossy. He listened to other opinions (except Lizzie's) and wasn't as workaholic as he used to be. The red sweater was still there, as was the sunglasses, and khaki pants. Hair was there. Not as attracting as Wally's but...he had hair.

Nigel smiled weakly as the song stopped to Wally.

_Well baby I surrender To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love Well I didn't mean to do it But there's no escaping your love _

Wally smiled weakly back. This was the day. This was going to be the day. He wasn't exactly sure what was supposed to happen. But something good was going to happen. That's what his gut said.

"Hey..Wha-?!" The brown haired boy was broken off words, by the blond aussie kissing him on the lips.

_These lines of lightning Mean we're never alone, Never alone, no, no_

The blond stepped back and blushed. "Sorry er.. yeah.."

"No no, Dont be." he gave a smile. " I've wanted this for a long time."

I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, 

_"_What about Lizzie?" the aussie asked.

"What _about_ Lizzie?" he gave a smile

The two kissed again, and broke apart ignoring the redhead's screaming.

_We're accidentally in love _

_**- - - -**_

_**I havent wrote a knd fic in like forever. :) So I hoped you like it and please review.**_


End file.
